


Origins

by silverwing33



Series: SilverWing Origins [1]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 03:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14845229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverwing33/pseuds/silverwing33
Summary: I was inspired by the character of Romulus and his rendition of wolverines origins and history. Although the comics make me sound like Romulus was lying, it did make think of...what if he isn't. What if it's all true. I started to ponder over this hatred between Sabretooth and Wolverine, and the fact that he always tracks him on his birthday without any real reason or cause than any other day in the year. So here's my version of the possible origin of that.





	Origins

Our memories are patchy or nonexistent, but the three of us have danced this dance for ions. We just don't remember it.

It’s always the same, there is a girl with red hair that I love and she is unattainable. She does not love me, she loves another instead. I am jealous of him.

First, there was Rose, and then there was Jean…

Except there was another, a long time before either of these. Another red girl.

Her name was Arcadia, and she ruled with her father Romulus over the lupine empire in the continent now known as Africa. There were two tribes, the brown haired and the blonde. We would have gladiatorial fights, to assume who are our greatest warriors and champions. I was the favourite of the ruler, and I was rumoured to be in favour of having his daughters hand in marriage - which would secure his succession of rulership over to me when he died.

What I did not factor on was her love for another. He was from the blonde tribe.

I caught them together one night, though they did not see me. I watched them paw and preen at one another. It angered me. It twisted in my gut. She was mine! She belonged to me!

I kept tabs on them for a while after that, formulated a plan on separating them.

But my rage got the better of me.

At sundown one evening, I waited for them at their meeting place. It was up high in the mountains overlooking a valley.

They came.

I made my move and a fight broke out between me and her secret lover. She was too near, to us, to the edge. One swipe of my claws, she toppled over the edge and shattered on the ground below.

Our fight continued, as it always does. It’s just now, we can't remember where it all began. But it was here, with her. The fight with no end and no winner. On and on for all eternity.

I did manage to subdue him and took him back to the court and told of her treason and betrayal. Romulus put him in our holding pen, waiting to be executed.

But the other tribe raided us and we tore each other apart. The prisoner escaped, and I died.

But of course, we come back. We always come back. And we always fight. But the memory of where it all began has long faded, but the hatred remains.

**Author's Note:**

> *I wasn't sure how to add this in, but Sessa was pregnant and their meeting was about running away, whereas sabretooth wanted to take the throne. This then feeds into him hunting wolverine on his birthday from then onwards, although the memory of why fades away over the centuries.


End file.
